In the future, the virtual reality technology will become a new breakthrough for changing people's life style. Currently, how the virtual reality technology interacts with a target in the virtual world is a great challenge to the virtual reality technology, and thus there is still a long way for the virtual reality technology to really enter the consumer market.
Currently, various existing virtual reality equipments still obstruct the communications between the user and the virtual world, and in 3D scenes, relevant parts of a human body cannot be tracked, e.g., the user's hand motion cannot be really simulated at present.